Dos Mentiras
by Harumaki03
Summary: Ella le había mentido de diversas formas, pero aquella sin duda había sido su peor mentira.


**"Dos Mentiras"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Ella le había mentido de diversas formas, pero aquella sin duda había sido su peor mentira.

 **Nota:** Yo aún no lo supero y creo que jamás lo haré. En conmemoración al estreno de **Snoopy & Charlie Brown: La Película**, cuyos benditos pósters no hacen más que recordarme a **Kaori** diciendo... * _shora_ * **.** Años después del final. Aún me ahogo en mis _feels_.

 **-/-/-**

Arima Kousei miró el póster que anunciaba aquella película infantil con mezcla de sorpresa y añoranza.

—Así que una película, ¿huh? —metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y retomó su camino, no podía hacer esperar a su maestra.

Tomó la nota mental de preguntarle a Tsubaki si querría acompañarlo a verla en su próximo día libre de estudios.

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa cargada de melancolía, incluso en algo tan insignificante como aquello seguía recordando a aquella chica vestida de primavera.

 **-/-/-**

—El invierno esta a la vuelta de la esquina... —murmuró para sí mismo en voz alta mientras se sacaba su abrigo y encendía la calefacción.

Los años habían pasado sin freno alguno, en algunas ocasiones no podía evitar sentirse embargado por la tristeza pero había logrado vivir hasta sus actuales veintidós años de la forma más plena posible.

« _Tal como Kaori hubiese querido..._ » le pareció escuchar la voz de Watari decirle de forma amena, cuando se veían y le veía vivir de forma tranquila y amena.

 _Kaori_.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando pensó en ella, siempre que lo hacía lo embargaba el anhelo de ella. El tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue muy corto.

Demasiado corto.

Sacudió su cabeza y tomó las partituras que había dejado en la mesita de noche para estudiarlas para el día siguiente mientras pensaba qué podría prepararse para el almuerzo.

 **-/-/-**

Se quedó mirando el póster durante un largo rato pensando en Kaori, su juventud, sus metáforas de vida y su mentira.

Alzó la vista al cielo mientras rememoraba aquella carta única de ella que ya se sabía de memoria, en ella Kaori decía que solo había mentido una vez en su vida, pero...

—Realmente lo hiciste dos veces, Kaori y no sé cuál fue peor —murmuró, negando suavemente con su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada añil al póster de la película infantil de Snoopy y Charlie Brown, cada vez que veía el mismo recordaba que ella le había mentido en verdad, dos veces.

En su momento no le había prestado la debida atención a sus palabras en aquella ocasión en la que estuvieron rodeados de luciérnagas.

— _«No cuentes con que yo siempre esté a tu lado para ayudarte.»_ —había sido un murmullo de aquella voz melódica y suave que él prefirió ignorar.

—Charlie Brown —musitó Kousei mientras tocaba con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha el rostro de dicho personaje en el póster.

Kousei suspiro y acarició sus cabellos brevemente antes de retomar su camino. Sí, Miyazono Kaori había mentido con esa frase también pues a pesar de su ausencia física, siempre estaba en su mente y corazón, dándole ánimos, instándole a seguir y avanzar.

Ella siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Dentro de sí, ella seguía siendo aquella _personificación de la libertad_ que a veces sentía no podía alcanzar por sí mismo.

Pero daba igual, movía su cabeza ante la tarareante melodía de Winkle, Winkle Little Star que emergía de sus labios, cerró los ojos brevemente y sonrió.

Por ahora seguiría viviendo de forma plena y feliz hasta que la fragancia primaveral de ella fuese por él algún día dándole entonces...

Un beso de bienvenida.

 **—Fin—**

* _Respira profundamente_ * espero que con esto, estos dos dejen de asediarme, ni siquiera he leído nada de la sección, solamente miré si estaba y el fantasma de **Kaori** empezó a acosarme para escribir lo que sea T_T.

Tenía días con el borrador hecho e incompleto, he de admitir y, oh Dios, es culpa del póster de la película que este completo ya, me sale hasta en la sopa, en serio. **Charlie** , **Snoopy** , dejen de acosarme ya.

No quería que fuese algo triste ( _muy_ ), quería mostrar a **Kousei** un poco más maduro, viviendo plenamente su vida pero siempre, de algún modo, recordando a aquella chica fragante a vida y primavera. Es mi primer escrito ( _y probablemente único_ ) en el _fandom_ , en serio, no creo poder con tantos _feels_.

¡Ah! Espero que de algún modo esto le guste a alguien, aparte de mi, claro está. Me gustó mucho escribirlo a pesar del tinte medio melancólico, ¡abrazos!

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
